This invention relates to a roaster oven, particularly to one convenient to handle and easy to clean.
In order to roast food smoothly and completely in a roaster oven, manufacturers have designed a rotatable frame placed in a roaster oven as disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Patent Publication No. 377783 (as attached appendix xe2x80x98Axe2x80x99) titled xe2x80x9cRotatable Frame of a Roaster Ovenxe2x80x9d. This rotatable frame includes two rotatable discs positioned oppositely, having a plurality of spits provided there between. For the convenience of putting spits in or getting them out of the rotatable discs, one disc is provided around its outer circumferential edge with plural insert notches with a wide lower side and a narrow opening, and the end of each spit fitted in the disc is formed with a curved portion in two sides to constitute an inward recessed position member, and then the other end of the curved portion extends forward forming a press portion. So the spit can easily be put in or moved out of the insert recess just by pressing the spit and the press portion to make the distance between two sides of the position member smaller than the opening of the insert recess.
Although such design can solve the problem of the known conventional rotatable frame (as shown in the FIGS. 4 and 5 of appendix xe2x80x98Axe2x80x99) that a whole frame has to be moved out of a roaster oven in order to put a single spit in or take it out of a roaster oven. In practical handling it is uneasy to press the spit due to its large diameter (about 4 mm) and big strength unless a comparatively great force is imposed on it to let the spit deform and reduce the distance between two sides of the position portion.
Besides, an oil tray is provided on a bottom plate of a roaster oven so as to prevent oil coming out of roasting food from dripping directly on the bottom plate of the roaster oven, but this known conventional oil tray can only receive oil dripping from food itself, failing to receive such oil splashes on the inner walls of the roaster oven, thus letting oil gradually drip along the inner walls to the bottom plate, causing much trouble in cleaning.
Subsequently, a design for an oil tray of a roaster oven has come into existence, disclosed in a Taiwan Utility Model Patent Publication No. 356706 (as attached appendix xe2x80x98Bxe2x80x99) titled xe2x80x9cOil Tray of a Roaster Ovenxe2x80x9d. According to this design, the lower edges of three inner walls of a roaster oven are respectively provided with a recessed tray insert groove for an oil tray to fit therein, forming a larger range for receiving oil than that formed with three inner walls for oil drops, in other words, the lower edge of three inner walls located above the oil tray and within the range of the oil tray so as to let oil on the inner walls drip to the lower edges and into the oil tray, as shown in FIG. 4 of appendix xe2x80x98Bxe2x80x99.
However, it is found, through practical test, that the oil liquid on inner walls is sticky (particularly after roasting with high temperature) and possible to spread about, not easy to directly drip into the oil tray. Specifically, the oil will gradually drip to the lower edges of the inner walls and stay there, and, before the oil forms into oil drops to drip down, part of it will accumulate at the lower edges of the inner walls and on top walls of the tray insert grooves, as shown in FIG. 4 of appendix xe2x80x98Bxe2x80x99, and gradually spread and then drip along the top and the inner walls of the tray insert groove down to the upper side of the bottom plate of a roaster oven, resulting in much trouble in cleaning.
One objective of this invention is to offer a roaster oven convenient to handle.
Another objective of this invention is to offer a roaster oven possible to let oil on its inner walls surely and completely drip into an oil tray placed inside so as to clean with easiness.
In order to attain the first objective, the roaster oven in this invention is provided with a rotatable frame inside for sticking food to be roasted. The rotatable frame consists of two protruding-out rotatable disc members positioned oppositely, and a plurality of spits provided horizontally between two rotatable disc members. Then, plural insert holes are provided spaced apart around an outer circumferential edge of the protruding surface of the left rotatable disc member for receiving pointed ends of the spits.
Another feature of the invention is the right rotatable disc member provided with several recessed grooves spaced apart around an outer circumferential edge for fitting the spits, and several projection strips, facing the recessed grooves, formed protruding out on the outer circumferential edge of the protruding surface of the right rotatable disc member, each projection strip having a vertical through insert hole between itself and the disc surface, the end of each spit facing the recessed groove and bending down in a right angle forming an insert strip with its end extending outward to form a triangle-like stop strip.
In assembling, the pointed end of each spit is inserted in the insert hole of the left disc member, and the other end of each spit is fitted in the recessed groove of the right disc member. Then, the insert strip of each spit protrudes through the insert hole, and at the same time, the elastic stop strip spreads outward, recovering its triangle-like shape and stably pushing against the bottom edge of the projection strip, and synchronously, the end of the stop strip rests against an inclined side of the disc, forming an auxiliary position member.
To attain another objective, the roaster oven in this invention is provided with an oil-guiding member formed protruding inward near the bottom edges of three inner walls. The oil-guiding member is positioned above an oil tray and its bottom end is shaped as a tapered cone extending to an oil-receiving range of the oil tray, letting the oil on inner walls of a roaster oven directly dripping into the oil tray.